starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the First Overmind (Shadow Hunters)
Tassadar's Followers Raynor's Raiders |side2= Zerg Swarm |commanders1= Tassadar Artanis Jim Raynor Zeratul Fenix |commanders2= Overmind Daggoth Araq Grendel Brood's unnamed cerebrate Gorn |forces1=Fleet of the Executor *Zealots *Dragoons **Fenix *High Templars *Archons *Probes *Observers *Shuttles *Reavers *Scouts *Arbiters *Carriers **Gantrithor **Koramund Raynor's Raiders *T-280 space construction vehicles *Marines *Firebats *Ghosts *''Vulture''-class hover bikes *''Goliath''-class combat walkers *''Arclite''-class siege tanks *''Wraith''-class starfighters *Dropships *''Explorer''-class science vessels *''Behemoth''-class battlecruisers **''Hyperion'' Dark templar warband *Dark templars **Zeratul |forces2=Zerg broods (Timat, Jourmungand, Baelrog, Grendel) *Larvas *Drones *Overlords *Zerglings *Hydralisks *Ultralisks *Defilers *Mutalisks *Guardians *Queens *Scourges *Cerebrates **Daggoth **Gorn **Araq **Unnamed Cerebrate *Overmind |casual1=Heavy |casual2=Heavy |battle= }} The Battle of the First Overmind was the climactic battle of the Great War. Protoss and terran forces attacked the zerg Overmind's nesting site on Aiur. By the sacrifice of Tassadar the Overmind was destroyed. History Assault on cerebrates After being released from the Conclave prison, Tassadar turned his attention to defeating the zerg. Zeratul revealed what he had learned when he killed the cerebrate Zasz on Char. The zerg were creations of the xel'naga and the Overmind was determined to complete the grand experiment of creating the perfect life form. Stopping the Overmind was imperative not just to ensure the survival of the protoss, but of countless other life forms as well. The comrades planned to reduce the zerg defending the Overmind allowing the Dark Templar to kill two of the cerebrates. They hoped those deaths would distract the Overmind long enough to allow them to strike the Overmind directly. As a twist of fate Gorn, the cerebrate Fenix had unsuccessfully attacked earlier, was one of the targets. Tassadar's forces were joined by sympathetic judicators who brought with them Arbiters. The attack was successful. Slain by the Dark Templar the cerebrates could not be reincarnated, defeating their respective broods once for all.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. Assault on the Overmind With the death of the cerebrates, the path to the Overmind lay open. Tassadar rallied his remaining forces for a final assault. Jim Raynor and his Raiders vowed to assist. The death of the cerebrates and the disarray of the broods were successes the Conclave could not ignore. They sent Aldaris to apologize. While it did not promise timely assistance it did mean the Conclave would not interfere. The protoss and terrans struck into the hive cluster through fierce resistance by the Tiamat and Jormungand Broods. The attackers suffered heavy casualties to merely destroy the Overmind's armored shell.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. The attack verged on failureBlizzard Entertainment Staff. 2010-07-24. The Story So Far: The Dominion and the Queen of Blades. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-11-22. and the Overmind was preparing to escape.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Death of the Overmind. (in English). 1998. The Death of the Overmind Understanding the situation, Tassadar made the ultimate sacrifice. he put his flagship, Gantrithor, on a collision course with the Overmind. Intercepting mutalisks severely damaged the carrier but failed to stop it. The executor channelled the power of the Khala and the Void through the hull, creating a ball of energy that destroyed the ship. A warp rift opened over the Overmind, but the energy ball struck and killed it before it could escape. Parts of the corpse were drawn into rift before it closed. The bulk of the Overmind's corpse remained at the site, defended by large numbers of zerg, which fed off its remains.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27. References Category: Great War battles